


Candies and Other Sweet Things

by Ran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competitive Lance, IM MAKING IT A TAG, M/M, PINING KEITH, Summer, is that a tag?, keith pov, the pokemon go au literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran/pseuds/Ran
Summary: “Ugh, Lance, why did we have to come out on literally the hottest day in all of history?”“One, I’m pretty sure there were some prehistoric temperatures that would beat today in a contest hands down, and two- Pidge, my bro,mi amigo, I am thirty Magikarp candies away from a Gyrados and I swear today is the day I evolve one.”





	Candies and Other Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aroundthepen (keithkohgane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithkohgane/gifts).



> So this is my submission for a klance summer fic challenge! The prompt I got was "parks and humidity" and my dumb self couldn't not write a Pokemon Go au, so here we are. I decided to use the challenge to actually challenge myself and chose to write from Keith's POV since I don't typically do that. I'm not sure that I 100% captured it but it was an interesting challenge for me!

 

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, Lance, why did we have to come out on _literally_ the hottest day in all of history?”

“One, I’m pretty sure there were some prehistoric temperatures that would beat today in a contest hands down, and two- Pidge, my bro, _mi amigo_ , I am thirty Magikarp candies away from a Gyrados and I  _swear_ today is the day I evolve one.”

Keith’s snort can’t be contained, not that he tries very hard. “You’ve been saying that for three weeks, Lance.”

Lance spins on him with an accusatory finger dangerously close to Keith’s nose. Keith fights the urge to swat the finger away. The urge wins. “That’s because this has been a long time coming, buddy.”

Lance rubs his finger close to his chest, a look of betrayal on his face. A small swell of affection blooms in Keith’s chest at the over dramatic antics, but he absolutely would never admit to finding the act endearing; that would be too close to letting Lance win whatever game is being tossed back and forth between them, and Keith would be damned if he let that happen.

“Whatever. Your lucky egg is about to run out,” Keith comments to change the subject, pointing to the side of Lance’s phone screen and gets a gasp in response, Lance hurrying to make the most of the experience multiplier by evolving anything he can.

“Guys, I know that today’s the last day for those double candies and everything, but I am suffocating,” Hunk says matter-of-factly, leaning under the shade of nearest tree and trying in a vain attempt to use his phone to fan himself. Lance nearly doubles over laughing as Hunk accidentally smacks his nose with his phone and Keith tries to cover his own snort with a cough when Hunk shoots them a look. “Couldn’t we have just gone and played at the mall like sane people?

“I agree with Hunk, guys. I love Pokemon Go as much as the next person but _jesus,_ I’m sweating in places I never wanted to know I had.” Pidge leans against the same tree but keeps a good distance between herself and Hunk, body heat the most avoidable source of misery in the day’s sweltering humidity, swiping her hand across her forehead and flinging off the sweat that clings to her fingers with a look of disgust.

“Okay, look, you guys can give up if you want but I am a man of my word and damn it, I’m going to catch that damn water dragon if it’s the last thing I do.” Lance watches them with hands on his hips and Keith knows that he would let himself drown in humidity for a hundred days just to have Lance look at him with that kind of intensity. Keith then has to tell himself he really needs to just stop, because the heat beating down on the back of his neck agrees that's a ridiculous thought.

Pidge snorts and pushes off the tree. “I wish you luck, man.”

“Keith, you coming with us?” Hunk asks as he pats some stray bark off his shorts. 

Keith shakes his head, trying his best to sound nonchalant and definitely _not_ look toward Lance as he says, “And miss Lance failing to evolve a Magikarp? Never.” Lance lets out a squawk of indignation and Keith dodges the flailing hand coming for his shoulder with a poorly hidden smirk.

“Well, I hope you two don’t die of heat exhaustion,” Pidge says unconvincingly as she rolls her eyes, giving a lazy salute as she and Hunk head back toward their cars, the sweet promise of air conditioning adding a little more life to them. Keith can’t say he’s not a little jealous, but there’s a tiny nagging in his chest that keeps him from regretting his choice. 

Lance waves them off before being absorbed in his phone again, mumbling something about _statistical probability_ and _not being raised a quitter damn it_. Keith rolls his eyes before nudging him with his shoulder and nodding towards the front of the park.

“You’d probably have a better chance of finding some if we went towards the creek.” 

Lance gasps. “Dude I think that’s the first helpful thing you’ve said all day.” 

“There are nicer ways to admit I’m right, you know.”

“Yeah, but like I’d say them,” Lance teases him and sticks his tongue out and Keith hates how attractive he finds it; then Lance grins a little bit and Keith knows he’s a goner as his stomach does a swoop at the sight. “Last one to the creek has to buy lunch?”

Before Keith can even accept the challenge, Lance is taking off towards the front of the park with a taunting laugh and Keith’s brain takes a second to catch up and take off after Lance. “It doesn’t count if you cheat, Lance!” 

“I just know how to turn things into an advantage, Kogane! Don’t hate!” Lance breathlessly calls over his shoulder and Keith charges forward, phone gripped tightly in his hand and a stupid need to show Lance up pounding in his chest as he watches Lance throw his head back with a high laugh.

It’s always like this between them; pushing and pulling and so, so full of life and Keith can honestly say he’s never met someone drive him so crazy in so many different ways. Keith can admit that sometimes he gets scared of anything actually happening between them because he doesn’t know if he would fall apart if he lets Lance even further under his skin than he already is. Lance pushes him into doing things he would never do, like running through a crowded park on a hot as shit day and Keith can't honestly say that he doesn't like it; so he lets Lance burrow a little deeper and uses it to drive himself forward.

Keith lets out a triumphant laugh as he pushes past Lance, an indignant _hey!_ calling after him. When he’s a safe enough distance ahead, Keith whips around and starts to run backward to _maybe_ show off just a little bit- okay maybe _a lot_ , and furrows his brows in mock-concern. “What, McClain? Can’t keep up even with a head start? You’re losing your edge, man.”  

Lance narrows his eyes and scoffs, “You wish Kogane, I’m just getting star- hey, watch out!”

Keith turns back around just in time to see the edge of a fountain and- 

“Oh shi-”

The water is almost a welcomed shift from the heat as Keith takes a minute to process that yep, he is in fact in the fountain and yep, Lance is standing over him laughing so hard he’s gasping for air. Keith watches through narrowed eyes but then Lance’s fingers are grasping his belly and he’s doubled over so far his sunglasses slip down to show how his eyes are squinted tight against the tears at their edges and his laughter boils in Keith’s belly. Keith knows he’s probably staring like idiot now; he _is_ in a fountain, though, so he’s pretty sure he’s past the point of looking like an idiot.

When Lance finally straightens up, coughing to cover a final laugh, Keith can still see the smile at the corner of his lips and he kind of wants to kiss it, even if it was just mocking him. “C’mon, man, I’ll buy lunch; I think we both know who the _true_ loser is of today, anyway.”

Keith blinks at the hand reached out toward him, grasping it without hesitation before fully processing Lance’s gibe. In a split second of poor impulse control and that petty desire to win, Keith’s eyes narrow and grasp Lance’s hand a little harder with a yank. Then, with immediate regret, realizes the only way for Lance to fall is toward him which meant going straight back into the water.

Somehow, the cement of the fountain is harder the second time; probably due to the direct impact of Lance’s weight against him, but that admitting that is too close to admitting defeat so Keith pointedly ignores it. Ignoring it leads forcing himself to process his current predicament instead, however, which starts to piece together slowly and then all at once- and then Keith fights the urge to shut down because, _what_.

“Dude, _ow_.” Lance props himself up on Keith’s chest, one hand rubbing at this lip. “I think your hard head nearly busted my lip.”

“Your lip?” Keith asks, brain still stuck on reboot, hands skimming over the wet fabric of Lance’s tank top. 

“Yeah, man, you totally head butted me. Not cool.” Lance tries to glare down at him but can’t hold it, his mouth almost immediately curving into a sheepish grin. “I’ll admit I didn’t see that one coming though.”

Keith realizes this is his chance for a desperate grasp at seeming normal, and he attempts to recover. “Lunch.” Nevermind.

“Yeah, yeah I said I would-”

Keith coughs. “No, I’ll buy lunch.”

Lance blinks down at him. “You’ll- wha-?”

Keith can’t think with Lance so close so he starts to push up and Lance gets the idea, popping up with a mumbled apology before wringing out his shirt. He waves at a few passers-by as they stare, both of them dripping wet.

“I’ll buy lunch. You did say we both know who the _true_ loser is today, right?” _There_ , the words come easier when Lance’s weight isn’t keeping them trapped in Keith’s throat.

“You- what- _hey_!” Lance stumbles out of the fountain after Keith, but Keith only throws him a smile over his shoulder.

“C’mon, I think your favorite burrito truck is here anyway.” Keith can see the moment Lance gives up whatever competition between them at the promise of free food and things feel a lot more normal, whatever their version of normal is, between them as Lance falls in step beside him and wipes off his phone screen.

“Oh hey, a Magikarp!”

Keith laughs and gives Lance a small nudge. “Only twenty seven more to go.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
